WONKYU
by Kyueen
Summary: Happy WonKyu Day! W for Waiting, O for Ownership, N for Nice, K for Kiss, Y for Yearning, U for Us. WONKYU! This story is about WonKyu! Beri pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini! Favorite and Follow please (; Komen dan review sangat dihargai! Selamat hari WonKyu (: MeIsQueen17 Kyueen :D


۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

"W.O.N.K.Y.U"

W for Waiting.

Suara dentingan piano tatkala tuts demi tutsnya ditekan dengan jemari indah memenuhi tempat itu. Sebuah bangunan teater musikal yang malam itu beralih fungsi menjadi gedung pertunjukan musik sekaligus menjadi saksi bahwa kesedihan pemain piano itu mengalir bersama dentingan piano yang ia mainkan.

Pianis itu memejamkan matanya ketika permainannya memasuki bagian refrain dan menekan balok-balok piano itu layaknya ia mengisahkan kisahnya, begitu indah namun terdengar menyakitkan. Begitu rapi dan sarat akan luka yang tak bisa digambarkan di dalamnya. Membuat lautan manusia yang duduk dikursi penonton mengambil tisu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ketika dentingan piano itu berakhir, sang pianis menatap ke barisan penonton. Sekali lagi ia menutup matanya sejenak ketika menyadari bahwa masih terdapat satu kursi kosong dibarisan paling depan. Tampaknya kursi itu akan selalu kosong.

Tanpa memedulikan tepukan penonton yang begitu keras, pianis itu beranjak meninggalkan panggung. Tersenyum masam. Entah kepada dirinya atau untuk orang lain. Mengusap air mata diujung manik indahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Namanya Kyuhyun.

Dan kursi kosong itu orang lain. Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memeriksa ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan sejak siang. Beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tidak terjawab seperti biasanya. Melepas jaketnya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya. Membuka satu persatu pesan masuknya sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada setelah berpamitan kepada manajernya.

Siwon memasuki mobilnya setelah menaruh jaketnya dikursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi. Membuka pesan terakhir diponselnya dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

'_Menunggu?'_

Siwon menghubungi sang pengirim pesan dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban dari operator bahwa sang pengirim pesan sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menjawab panggilannya. Siwon meletakkan ponselnya di atas jaket dan secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang jatuh tak jauh dari letak kaetnya.

Siwon mengamati kertas itu dan segera menyadari satu hal. Siwon meremas kertas itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan cepat menyalakan mobilnya. Berniat untuk segera menemui seseorang yang telah memberikannya sebuah tiket masuk ke sebuah pertunjukkan seni musik. Sebuah pertunjukan dimana pemberi tiket itu –yang Siwon tahu bahwa ia- berharap Siwon untuk datang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon tidak memenuhi undangannya. Masih dengan alasan yang sama, pekerjaan.

Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa mengenai pertunjukan itu.

Siwon sungguh ingin memukul dirinya sendiri dihadapan sang pemberi tiket karena merasa begitu bersalah.

Dan ketika kepalan tangan Siwon mengenai roda kemudi setelah Siwon menghantamkan tangan itu beberapa kali dengan begitu kuat, Siwon tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Bahkan ketika tangan itu membiru. Siwon sungguh ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri.

'_Kyuhyun'_ batin Siwon dengan menginjak pedal gas lebih kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon tidak berniat untuk mengetuk pintu ketika ia menyadari pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. Menemukan tempat itu gelap tanpa cahaya selain sinar bulan yang masuk menembus jendela kaca yang besar di ruang tengah tempat itu. Siwon meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar tidur utama setelah melempar barangnya di ruang tengah dengan begitu saja.

Siwon terdiam diambang pintu ketika melihat sosok yang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan begitu nyamannya. Siwon sungguh ingin menangis ketika kakinya menuntun dirinya mendekati sosok itu. Sosok itu belum tertidur. Siwon tahu. Karena memang sosok itu tak pernah tertidur sebelum Siwon ada di sampingnya.

Siwon berjongkok di depan sosok yang terpejam itu.

"_Kyuhyun…"_ ucap Siwon pelan dengan bergetar.

Sosok itu tidak bergerak.

"_Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku melewatkan pertunjukanmu. Lagi."_ Tambah Siwon ketika dirasa sosok itu tidak merespon.

Sosok itu tetap tidak bergerak. Namun pejaman matanya mengerat. Manik kanannya yang tertutup kelopak mata itu tiba-tiba basah dan mengalirkan setetes air mata dan disusul oleh manik kirinya.

Siwon membawa sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya dan seketika sosok itu menangis dan membalas pelukan Siwon dengan begitu erat. Menangis layaknya seorang gadis yang patah hati. Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak ikut menangis saat itu.

"_H-hyung…" _ucap Siwon serak.

"_Sssh… Maafkan hyung, Kyu. Maafkan hyung.. Jangan menangis, baby.."_ ucap Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Maafkan ak-aku… Aku ju-juga tid-tidak ingin menangis hiks.. tapi aku tid-tidak bisa mencegah a-air mataku tu-turun hiks.. Maafkan aku.." _Kyuhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Siwon.

Siwon menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Siwon tersenyum masam melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah menahan tangis. Siwon mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun segera mengusap sisa air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum walaupun masih tersengal ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Kyuhyun sudah tidak menangis lagi dan justru menggenggam tangan Siwon diwajahnya.

"_Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, hyung…"_ ucap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

Siwon tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang mengabur. Mengusap ujung matanya yang basah dengan ibu jarinya. Siwon mencium tangan Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian mengusap wajah Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Maafkan aku, Kyu."_ Ucap Siwon lembut dengan nada bersalahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Tidak apa, hyung pasti lelah bekerja. Ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" _tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Siwon tahu Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun masih kecewa dan sedih. Dan Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka ketika dirinya bertanya lebih jauh ketika Kyuhyun sudah berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Siwon menggeleng, _"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu saat ini. Kita tidur sekarang."_

Dan Kyuhyun tahu Siwon selalu seperti itu. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon masih merasa bersalah dan ia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Kyuhyun sudah berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terganggu dengan pertanyaannya.

Jadi Kyuhyun mengagguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O for Ownership

Siwon menghubungi Kyuhyun berulang kali namun Kyuhyun tidak memberi jawaban. Hal ini membuat Siwon gusar. Entah kenapa perasaan Siwon sedikit tidak enak mengenai hal ini. Siwon berpikir bahwa kejadian semalam membawa dampak yang signifikan dalam hubungan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya setelah jadwal pemotretan selesai, Siwon segera mendatangi tempat Kyuhyun berada berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari sang manajer.

Siwon beberapa kali membungkuk hormat dan membalas senyuman maupun sapaan karyawan ditempat ia bekerja selama ini. _SM Entertainment_. Siwon sengaja menjadikan _restroom_ sebagai tujuan pertamanya karena biasanya Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu di sana bersamanya. Mungkin kali ini juga sama seperti waktu yang lain dimana Kyuhyun akan menunggunya di sana.

Dari balik pintu kaca itu terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang asing bagi Siwon. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan posisi Kyuhyun membelakangi Siwon. Siwon bisa melihat dua orang itu dengan baik dari pintu kaca itu, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Siwon sudah akan membuka pintu itu ketika Siwon menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak biasa di sana. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun sangat jarang bisa tertawa jika sedang bersama orang asing. Jadi… dapat Siwon simpulkan bahwa gadis itu bukanlah orang asing bagi Kyuhyun. Bukan begitu? Gadis itu juga tertawa. Apakah mereka sedang bercanda? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa gadis itu tahu siapa aku? Pertanyaan bodoh mulai memasuki otak Siwon.

Siwon sedang ingin memastikan suatu hal. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk ke sekian kali. Mengamati bagaimana respon Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menghubunginya.

Dan Siwon sungguh ingin menangis ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun mengabaikan teleponnya. Bahkan untuk memeriksa ponselnyapun, Kyuhyun tampak enggan.

Siwon berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu ketika seorang karyawan menyentuh tangan kirinya yang lebam dengan cukup keras.

"_Damn!" _umpat Siwon pelan dengan pelan dan memijat tangan kirinya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"_Mianhada, Siwon-sshi.."_ ucap karyawan itu dengan membungkuk maaf kepada Siwon.

Siwon menyuruh karyawan itu untuk segera pergi setelah dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan tampaknya hal itu membuat kegaduhan yang cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dengan gadis itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon.

"_Siwon!" _seru Kyuhyun sembari menghampiri Siwon dengan sedikit tergesa ketika melihat Siwon.

Tampaknya sang gadis mengetahui posisinya dan berpamitan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua. Kyuhyun menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk ditempat Kyuhyun dan gadis itu berbincang berdua sebelumnya.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? _Aku tidak melihat lebamnya pagi ini." tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa tangan Siwon.

"_No, it's nothing. It's okay."_ Jawab Siwon sambil menarik tangannya.

"_Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa kenapa sampai begitu?"_

"_It's really nothing, Kyu!" _ucap Siwon dengan sedikit kesal membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

'_Ungh! Fuck! Stupid me!'_ umpat Siwon dalam hati menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit menunduk.

"_Ma-maafkan aku berteriak padamu, aku benar-ben-" _

Kyuhyun segera mendongak menatap Siwon, _"No, no, it's fine…"_ dan tersenyum.

Siwon hendak menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya, _"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di studio."_

Membuat Siwon terpaku untuk kesekian kalinya mengutuk kebodohan dirinya sendiri hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Siwon terasa begitu sunyi dan terasa begitu canggung bagi keduanya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengamati Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus dijalanan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan hujan diluar sana. Sore hari yang begitu indah bagi Kota Seoul. Ditambah lagi guyuran hujan yang membuat kaca mobil Siwon basah karena titik-titik hujan yang mengenainya.

"_Gadis tadi… Siapa namanya? Siapa dia?"_ ucap Siwon berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"_Maksudmu Miyoung? Dia teman SMA-ku yang baru bekerja di studio SM."_

Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga Siwon memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan tangannya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tangan Siwon yang menggenggam miliknya dan tersenyum tipis. Membalas genggaman tangan itu dan kembali menatap hujan di luar sana.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Siwon bingung.

"_Ada ap—"_

Dan untuk beberapa saat, dunia Kyuhyun serasa melayang. Bibir Siwon tepat mengenai bibirnya. Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan menekan bibir Kyuhyun dengan miliknya. Hanya sekedar menempel. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan menutup matanya mengikuti Siwon. Merasakan betapa besar cinta keduanya dalam ciuman manis itu.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya. Mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Dengarkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun…"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Tadi-malam-aku-memukulkan-tanganku-begitu-keras-ke -kemudi-karena-aku-merasa-bersalah-kepadamu-dan-ma afkan-aku-karena-membentakmu-tadi. Dan-aku-benar-benar-mencintaimu-cho-kyuhyun." _Ucap Siwon begitu cepat dalam sekali nafas.

"_Kau meracau, hyung. Gwaenchanha? Apa yang kau katakan?"_ tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon cemas.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"_Yang aku katakan adalah… Kau milikku. Kau hanya milikku. Jangan membuatku cemburu lagi, ne?"_

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, _"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N for Nice

Siwon merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar diperut telanjangnya. Siwon hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk untuk melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya tanpa penutup apapun ditubuh bagian atasnya. Kebiasaannya setelah mandi. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa ponselnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Siwon.

"_Ada apa, sayang?"_ ucap Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Aku merindukanmu hyung…"_ jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan tangannya didada bidang Siwon.

Siwon menyeringai.

"_Tapi aku harus pergi, Kyu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini."_

"_Apa tidak bisa dilakukan besok? Hari ini jadwalku kosong."_ Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Itu tergantung… Apa yang akan aku dapat jika aku menemanimu hari ini?"_ menggoda Kyuhyun tampaknya menyenangkan bagi Siwon.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Siwon untuk menghadapnya dan memainkan jemarinya di atas dada Siwon dengan gerakan melingkar. Tangan Siwon menuruni tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghentikannya dipinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

"_Biar aku tebak… Kau ingin melakukan'nya'?"_ terka Siwon dengan mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk diam.

Kyuhyun merona mendengarnya namun mengangguk pelan membuat Siwon tertawa kecil. Siwon mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun yang merona, namun Kyuhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu menggoda, _"Aku juga menginginkanmu, Kyu."_ Dan menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Siwon menurunkan jilatannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan mencium leher itu berulang kali. Menggigit dan mengulum beberapa daerah dileher Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan beberapa tanda cinta. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon, sedangkan tangan Siwon sudah menyusup dibalik piyama Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungh…"_

"_Ssh.. Call me by name, Kyu. Say my name…"_ titah Siwon sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang _king size_ mereka.

"_Si-siwonh…"_ Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon untuk ciuman yang penuh cinta.

Siwon menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta. Mengabsen deretan gigi Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun menari dalam gua hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melenguh di bawah sentuhan Siwon. Kyuhyun meremas tengkuk belakang Siwon penuh gairah.

Tangan Siwon menjelajah perut Kyuhyun dari balik piyama Kyuhyun dan menyerang tonjolan didada Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. Memainkan tonjolan itu hingga menegang dan menelan desahan tertahan Kyuhyun dalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan begitu erat merasakan siksaan yang diberikan Siwon.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam dan mulai menjelajah punggung Siwon. Menghentikan tangannya di atas lilitan handuk dipinggang Siwon. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun segera melepaskan handuk itu dari tubuhnya dan membuatnya benar-benar telanjang sekarang.

Siwon menarik diri dari ciumannya dan menarik tangannya dari balik piyama Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya yang sengaja ia latih sedemikian rupa untuk memuaskan Kyuhyun karena ia tahu Kyuhyun selalu menyukai tubuh atletisnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Siwon yang begitu sempurna. Merona.

"_Jika aku tidak memiliki tubuh seperti ini lagi, apa kau masih akan merona melihatnya?"_ Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya, _"Aku merona bukan karena keindahan tubuhmu. Aku merona karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa kita melakukan hal ini dengan cinta."_

Siwon tersenyum dan membelai wajah Kyuhyun, _"Itu kalimat yang indah, sayang."_

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon. Siwon menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun untuk membuka piyama Kyuhyun setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik. Membuang atasan Kyuhyun dan melemparnya ke lantai kamar. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium dada Kyuhyun lembut. Berhenti pada tonjolan didada Kyuhyun dan mulai memainkan tonjolan itu dengan lidah dan giginya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang.

"_Si-siwonh.. ngghh.. pleasehh!"_

Siwon mengalihkan ciumannya dan menuruni perut Kyuhyun dengan gigitannya yang meninggalkan banyak bekas cinta di atas tubuh mulus Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa mencium bau precum Kyuhyun dari balik celana Kyuhyun. Melepas kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

Siwon hendak mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menghentikannya.

"_Wanna stop babe?"_ Tanya Siwon lembut mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan Siwon.

"_No! I want you to cum first… Please.. Just this once, Won."_

Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memohon dengan tatapannya, mereka tidak pernah bercinta dengan Siwon yang datang terlebih dahulu.

"_Sure… but how babe? I'm not so sure I can cum this very early."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Siwon tentu saja menurut. Kyuhyun mencium kejantanan Siwon yang setengah menegang menjadi tegang sempurna, membuat Siwon mengumpat tertahan dengan sentuhan kilat itu.

"_Fuck!"_

Kyuhyun mengulum kejantanan Siwon dengan mulutnya dan melakukan _blow job_ dengan begitu baik. Siwon mendongakkan wajahnya dan menahan kepala Kyuhyun untuk tetap melakukan _blow job_ pada kejantanannya. Menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendorong kejantanannya memasuki mulut Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun tersedak.

"_Fast-fasterhh Kyu.. Please babe.. Ngghh"_

Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan Siwon dan mempercepat pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan Siwon mulai berkedut namun Siwon segera menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan sperma miliknya.

"_Kenapa?"_ ucap Kyuhyun sedikit sebal karena Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"_No babe… It's dirty."_ Siwon mengocok kejantanannya yang gagal klimaks karena kehilangan kehangatan.

"_Andwae! Jika aku tidak boleh merasakan milikmu aku akan marah padamu…"_

"_It's disgusting babe, believe me.."_

"_Jadi milikku juga menjijikkan kalau begitu."_ Ucap Kyuhyun bergetar.

"_No.. Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud sayang."_

"_Kalau begitu biarkan aku merasakan milikmu.."_

Siwon berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menghela,_ "Fine. Kau bisa memuntahkannya jika tidak bisa menelannya."_

"_Apa kau tidak akan tersinggung?"_

"_Tentu saja… Tapi jika kau yang melakukannya, I'm okay."_ Siwon tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menggantikan tangan Siwon yang mengocok kejantanannya dengan mulutnya. Melakukan _blow job _untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon mengerang dan kejantanan Siwon berkedut dimulutnya.

"_Kyu.. Almost there! KYUHYUN!"_

Siwon mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan terengah paska orgasme. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun di bawahnya dan mencoba bangun. Kyuhyun menelan cairan Siwon dengan sedikit susah payah. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"_Kau tidak apa?"_ Tanya Siwon sedikit cemas.

"_Rasanya sedikit aneh dan asing bagiku."_

Siwon tersenyum, _"Sudah kubilang untuk memuntahkannya bukan? Kenapa tidak dilakukan?"_

"_Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersinggung. Lagipula itu cairanmu, jadi aku baik-baik saja."_ Jawab Kyuhyun meniru gaya Siwon.

Siwon tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, _"My little brat."_

"_Kiss me, Siwonnie…"_

Siwon tersenyum dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan sedikit agresif membuat Kyuhyun kalah telak dalam pergulatan lidah itu. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam ciuman itu. Siwon memainkan tangannya di kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mengcocoknya. Membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun tegang dan memuntahkan cairan precumnya.

"_Kau harus merasakan apa yang aku lakukan pada tubuhmu, sayang…"_

Siwon mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menyedot kejantanan itu dengan mulutnya. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan tangan yang lain mencengkeram sprei di bawah tubuhnya.

"_Hahh.. hahh.. Siwon faster!"_

Dan Siwon menurutinya. Menjilatkan lidahnya pada slit kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Tangan Siwon memainkan tonjolan didada kyuhyun dan memilinnya. Mencubit dan menarik tonjolan itu hingga memerah.

"_Si-siwonhh.. ak-aku.. AKH!"_

Kyuhyun datang di dalam mulut Siwon yang dengan senang hati Siwon telan. Siwon mengambil _lube_ dari balik bantal dan melumuri jarinya dengan _lube_ itu. Menekan-nekan jarinya dalam lubang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang masih terengah menggelinjang.

"_Kau siap sayang? Tatap aku ketika aku melakukannya."_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon masih dengan peluh diwajahnya. Siwon memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun dan mengamati perubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Siwon berusaha menambahkan jari keduanya saat Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan menarik Siwon mendekat. Nafas Kyuhyun memberat.

"_It's okay baby.. Relax.."_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon membuat gerakan menggunting dengan dua jarinya. Siwon menambahkan jari ketiganya yang membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Siwon tahu bahwa itu menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya Siwon mengarahkan kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkari pingganggnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Siwon mengusap peluh diwajah Kyuhyun. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang.

"_Untuk setiap penetrasi yang aku lakukan selama ini, maafkan aku jika itu menyakitkan. Tapi percayalah aku akan tetap melakukannya selembut yang aku bisa."_

"_I trust you, Siwon. I'm yours."_

Siwon melumuri kejantanannnya dengan _lube_ yang sama dan mengocoknya beberapa kali untuk membuatnya tegang sempurna. Mendorong kejantanan itu menembus rektum Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar kesakitan. Siwon melakukannya dengan lambat.

"_Fuck! Siwon, lakukan dalam sekali hentak. Kumohon!"_

Siwon melakukan yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun ketika ia memasukkan kejantannya kuat dan keras menembus Kyuhyun.

"_Mphhh!"_ jerit Kyuhyun tertahan.

Siwon segera bergerak dan langsung mengenai prostat Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun melayang. Siwon menyeringai dalam ciuman itu dan dengan sengaja melepaskan ciumannya untuk mendengar Kyuhyun mendesah.

"_There, Won! There! Again! Unghhh.. hah.. hahh.."_

"_Yesh babe, I'm there! Feel me babe.. Touch yourself!"_

_Dirty talk_ Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menegang dan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Mengikuti tempo sodokan Siwon pada lubangnya.

"_Anghhh.. Si-siwonniee.. I-I wanna cum.."_

"_Together babe.. With me.."_

Siwon menyodok prostat Kyuhyun lebih cepat dan ganas. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Siwon menggantikan Kyuhyun mengocok kejantanannya dengan tangan Siwon. Perut keduanya menegang ketika dirasa orgasme mendera keduanya dalam selisih waktu yang hamper sama.

"_SIWONH!"_

"_KYUHYUN!"_

Keduanya terengah dan tersenyum menikmati paska orgasme. Kyuhyun melarang Siwon untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan Siwon dari lubangnya. Merasakan lubangnya hangat karena cairan Siwon dan penuh karena Siwon masih berada disana. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon. Siwon tersenyum.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya hari ini kau begitu manja hmm?"_ Tanya Siwon sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."_

"_Hanya itu?"_ Tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

"_Sebenarnya.. aku ingin merasakan cairanmu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."_

Kyuhyun merona hebat mengucapkan keinginannya. Siwon tersenyum.

"_Jadi bagaimana rasanya, sayang?"_

"_That was 'nice'."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

K for Kiss

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati koridor dan lorong di tempat ia bekerja demi menuju studio tempat Kyuhyun akan berlatih vokal hari ini. Di sana sudah ada anggota Super Junior yang lain. Termasuk Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu begitu indah dimatanya.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan kepada beberapa karyawan disana. Dan Miyoung… tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar menjadi sasaran Siwon. Siwon benar-benar membuat Miyoung sibuk agar gadis itu tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hyung?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon setelah laki-laki itu menyuruh Miyoung untuk membenahi teks lagu mereka.

"_Menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaannya agar dia tidak memakan gaji buta."_

"_Hm.. benar-benar perhatian."_

Dan Siwon tidak menanggapi pendapat Kyuhyun yang itu.

Miyoung kembali dan menemui Siwon untuk memberikan teks yang sudah direvisi. Siwon sudah akan menyuruh gadis itu untuk keseribu kalinya hari itu jikasaja Kyuhyun tidak menarik Siwon meninggalkan Miyoung. Siwon menggerutu.

Ketika latihan vokal selesai hari itu, Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dengan sebotoh _orange juice_ ditangannya. Menyodorkan minuman itu kepada Siwon.

"_Kau hebat hari ini, hyung."_ Puji Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Kebiasaannya saat melihat Kyuhyun tampak begitu imut dimatanya.

"_Thanks, darl! You too…"_

Kyuhyun sudah akan berbicara ketika ponsel Siwon berbunyi. Siwon menatap ponselnya dan kemudian terdiam. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Kyuhyun bisa membacanya dari raut wajah Siwon yang berbeda.

"_Ada apa, hyung? Sesuatu terjadi?"_

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan mencoba tersenyum, _"It's nothing."_

Kyuhyun mengernyit, _"Jika bukan apa-apa kenapa kau tampak cemas? Jangan membuatku khawatir, hyung."_

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan Kyuhyun yang menuntut. Jika Siwon menatap mata itu lebih lama, ia pasti akan luluh. Itu tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"_Aku harus pergi, Kyu… Untuk beberapa saat."_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak mengerti, _"Ada apa? Kemana? Kenapa?"_

Siwon tidak menjawab namun menatap Kyuhyun dalam, _"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Tidak sekarang."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dari ambang pintu. Siwon tengah berdiri dihadapan jendela besar di ruang tengah. Mengamati pemandangan malam Seoul yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin tahu kenapa. Apa itu berlebihan? Sayangnya iya. Karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun bahkan tak berbicara sepatah katapun setelah pulang dari latihan hari itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Siwon. Siwon cukup kaget dengan hal itu namun membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Kyuhyun sedikit bahagia karena Siwon tidak menolak perlakuannya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."_ Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh ketegasan dan senyuman diwajahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke rah Siwon.

Siwon tersentak. Melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya namun tetap membisu.

"_Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, hyung? Kenapa diam saja?"_ Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, kali ini menatap Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Masih tetap diam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Siwon, _"Aku tahu. Sudah lama menghilang rupanya."_

Kyuhyun kembali menatap pemandangan Seoul dihadapannya. Siwon mengernyit bingung.

"_Maafkan aku sudah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, hyung."_

"_Kyu…"_

"_No, it's okay. Aku mengerti. Hyung kini hanya menganggapku sebagai adik dan sahabat, tidak lebih bukan? Atau bahkan hyung memang tidak pernah mencintaiku?"_

Genggaman tangan itu mengendur seiring dengan pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang mengabur. Namun Siwon tidak melepaskan tautan itu. Siwon bisa mendengar getaran Kyuhyun.

"_Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu, hyung?"_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Dan Siwon masih terdiam.

"_Bolehkan aku meminta padamu untuk… tidak menyudahi hubungan kita? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, hyung."_ Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya pada kalimat terakhir.

Siwon tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Oleh karena itu, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukannya. Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"_Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah.."_

"_Ani, hyung. Ani.. Mianhae.."_

"_Ini bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku masih mencintaimu, sungguh."_

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam tangisnya, _"Sebegitu menyedihkannya diriku hingga hyung mengasihaniku seperti itu. Aku memang menyedihkan hyung…"_

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, _"Trust me, Kyu.. Look at me!"_

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon. Keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon begitu erat seakan tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi.

"_Lalu kenapa hyung harus pergi?"_

Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun, _"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi… Dengan orang tuaku."_

Kyuhyun mendongak, _"Masalah pribadi? Aku tidak boleh tahu?"_

Siwon mengangguk.

"_Boleh aku menciummu, hyung?"_

Siwon tersenyum, _"Yes, princess.. I'm yours."_

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Siwon. Memiringkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Menempelkan bibir kenyal itu dengan miliknya. Bibir yang akan selalu menjadi candunya sampai kapanpun. Dan keduanya tahu bahwa sesungguhnya jauh di dalam hati mereka, mereka sadar bahwa keduanya telah saling memiliki.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya dan membelai wajah cantik itu dengan lembut, _"Tunggu aku, sayang.. Jangan menyerah untukku! Dan percayalah, aku tidak akan melepasmu…"_

Dan dengan segenap hatinya Kyuhyun tersenyum, _"I will."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y for Yearning

Kyuhyun menatap sisi kosong disamping tubuhnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu Siwon meninggalkannya. Menemui kedua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang Siwon lakukan. Yang Kyuhyun tahu hanyalah, Kyuhyun harus menunggu Siwon. Tidak peduli berapa lama dan betapa menyiksanya itu, Kyuhyun akan tetap menunggu Siwon. Jadwal kerja yang berbeda membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak pernah bertemu selama ini.

Kyuhyun merindukan Siwon. Pesan dan telepon siwon tidak cukup membantu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon baik-baik saja. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam tapi Kyuhyun masih terjaga. Tiga hari terakhir Kyuhyun benar-benar mengalami insomnia. Kyuhyun sudah akan meneruskan lamunannya mengenai Siwon jikasaja ponselnya tidak berbunyi.

Siwon. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Hyung…"_

"_Bagaimana harimu, sayang?"_

Kyuhyun bergetar.

"_Aku… baik. Pekerjaan hari ini berjalan lancar. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"_

Siwon tertawa kecil,_ "Semuanya juga baik-baik saja disini. Kau sudah bersiap untuk tidur?"_

"_Ani… Aku menunggu hyung menelponku."_

"_Tidak berniat menghubungiku terlebih dahulu?" _Siwon menggoda.

Kyuhyun terdiam,_ "Takut mengganggu, hyung."_

Siwon menghela,_ "Kau ada di kamar saat ini? Mau melihat ke luar jendela sebentar sayang?"_

Kyuhyun segera melakukan apa yang Siwon perintahkan,_ "Sudah kulakukan. Ada apa, hyung?"_

"_Bulannya begitu indah bukan?"_

Kyuhyun melihat bulan purnama dilangit yang kelam itu,_ "Ya. Begitu indah, sama seperti matamu…"_

"_Mataku seperti bulan? Kalau begitu matamu seperti bintang yang bersinar."_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil,_ "Kenapa jadi gombal?"_

Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyun bisa 'merasakannya',_ "Jika kau lelah menungguku, ingatlah bahwa kita masih melihat bulan yang sama setiap malam."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum,_ "Ne…"_

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"_Aku merindukanmu, hyung.."_

Siwon tersenyum kecut_, "Kau percaya padaku, Kyu?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Kalau begitu tunggu aku, sayang…"_

.

.

.

Yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui adalah… Ada seseorang yang mengamatinya di seberang jalan ketika Kyuhyun menatap bulan dari balik jendela itu. Laki-laki di seberang jalan itu tersenyum…

.

.

Dia seorang _professional_, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia sedang mengalami masa sulit dalam hubungannya. Sang manajer mengatakan bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan memiliki jadwal latihan yang sama hari ini. Kyuhyun cukup gembira mendengar berita itu. Namun ketika dirinya sudah ada di ruang latihan, Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa Siwon tidak ada di sana. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa Siwon tidak akan ikut berlatih hari ini. Kenapa?

Kyuhyun mendapatkan panggilan dari sang manajer bahwa keberangkatannya ke Jepang akan dimajukan. Itu berarti besok Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke Jepang. Ia belum memberi tahu Siwon masalah ini. Haruskah Kyuhyun memberi tahu laki-laki itu? Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menghubungi ponsel Siwon namun tidak ada satu panggilanpun yang Siwon jawab.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di _restroom_ setelah latihan usai. Semua anggota Super Junior sudah membubarkan diri untuk mengikuti jadwal pribadi masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika Siwon cemburu melihat dirinya dan miyoung duduk dikursi yang sama dengan yang ia duduki saat ini. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

Seperti _déjà vu_, tiba-tiba dari balik punggungnya Kyuhyun mendengar kegaduhan kecil. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seharusnya ia terkejut sama seperti saat ia tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari Siwon, namun kali ini ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat seorang karyawan yang tampaknya sudah menabrak orang.

.

.

.

Yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui adalah… Seseorang bergerak lebih cepat, belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Laki-laki yang awalnya memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kaca itu pergi lebih cepat sehingga menabrak karyawan gedung itu. Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak terlihat.

.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dengan Siwon. Memungut sebuah kertas merah yang terjatuh di bawah pintu. Tidak ada tulisan apapun dikertas merah hati itu. Namun bentuk kertas itu menyiratkan sesuatu. Kertas itu berbentuk hati.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen dan memasukinya. Terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa kertas berbentuk hati itu tak hanya satu. Kertas itu membentuk sebuah arah jalan yang jika Kyuhyun ikuti, maka akan menuntunnya ke arah luar jendela ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun memungut kertas terakhir itu. Menatap kertas-kertas itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun melihat ke arah luar jendela dan tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Sebuah balon udara yang diikat dengan tulisan dan ditahan agar tidak terbang bebas ke awan dari bawah. Sebuah tulisan yang jika dibaca akan berbunyi _'I miss you, Kyu'_ yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh dan meneteskan air mata.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu pelakunya.

.

.

.

Yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui adalah… Pelakunya adalah pelaku yang sama yang memerhatikan Kyuhyun kemarin malam dan tadi siang di kantornya. Pelaku yang sama yang saat ini sedang mengamati Kyuhyun dari seberang jalan dengan air mata dipipinya. Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

U for Us

Kyuhyun tiba di Jepang hari ini. Musim panas dinegara yang terkenal dengan Gunung Fuji itu. Negara yang begitu Kyuhyun kagumi akan keindahan alamnya dan kebudayaan yang luar biasa. Konser agung yang Super Junior gelar di negara ini selalu berjalan sukses. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencintai negara ini.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kakinya diresepsionis hotel dan _check in_. Hotel yang telah pihak manajer pilihkan untuk Kyuhyun tempati. Hotel ini terlalu mewah, pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kyuhyun bukan termasuk tipe orang yang peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya yang tampak seperti kelas utama di hotel ini. Nuansa kamar ini begitu sesuai dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun. Tampak seperti rumah. Kyuhyun berniat untuk memberi tahu Siwon bahwa ia telah berada di hotel. Setelah pesannya terkirim, Kyuhyun mulai merapikan barangnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena bunyi ponselnya. Seseorang menghubunginya.

'_Siwon?'_

Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu dengan setengah mengantuk.

"_Ya, hyung?"_

"_Kau tidur sayang?"_

"_Sebelum kau menelepon? Ya."_

"_Maafkan aku…"_

"_Uh-huh. Ada apa hyung?"_

"_Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku…"_

"_Sekarang?"_

"_Yes, darl."_

"_Ungh.. What?"_

"_Bisakah kau membuka pintu kamarmu sekarang juga? Karena aku sudah tiga jam berdiri di luar."_

"_MWO?! Yah! Kenapa tidak bilang?"_

Kyuhyun segera berlari membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Siwon memunggunginya masih dengan ponsel ditangannya. Kyuhyun segera menerjang punggung tegap itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun menangis saat dirasa Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Kenapa menangis hmm? Bukankah hyung sudah ada disini?"_

"_Bogoshippeo! Nan jeongmal bogoshippeoyo.. hiks.."_

Siwon tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"_Kau tidak malu menangis didepan mereka hmm?"_

'_mereka?'_

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sekitarnya dan mendapati banyak orang disana. Teman segrupnya, Super Junior. Dan juga ada keluarga Siwon dan keluarganya sendiri. Ada apa?

"_Remember what day is today babe?"_

Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Sebernarnya ada apa?

"_Today is our seventh anniversary babe.."_

Kyuhyun menoleh keaarah Siwon, _"Lalu?"_

Siwon tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Siwon mengenakan jas resmi dan tidak ada kopor yang dibawanya.

"_In this beautiful country, inside the most beautiful hotel in Japan, in front of our families.. I want to ask you… to marry me. Will you?"_

Kyuhyun terpaku, _"Mak-maksudmu?"_

Siwon tersenyum, _"Yeah.. Ini ide gilaku sebenarnya. Berpura-pura meninggalkanmu untuk orang tuaku, mempercepat jadwal kerjamu di Jepang, memesan hotel ini, mengundang semua orang ke sini. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan di hari jadi kita.."_

"_Lalu cincin itu?"_

"_Semua orang sudah setuju. Jadi… menikahlah denganku, sayang…"_

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

.

_Epilog_

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terengah dengan senyum diwajahnya. Kyuhyun juga menatap Siwon dengan senyum yang sama. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya didada telanjang Siwon. Tubuh itu masih tetap sama. Indah dan begitu memesona. Begitu pula Kyuhyun, kulit putih dan mulus yang ia miliki tampak seperti pahatan abadi yang akan selalu ada bersamanya.

"_Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa menjadi begitu liar malam ini.."_

"_Cho Kyuhyun yang liar hanya terlahir untuk Choi Siwon yang 'bersemangat'."_

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"_I love you babe.."_

"_I know, I love you too my love.."_

Keduanya tertawa kecil.

"_Aku tidak percaya kita menikah dan hidup bahagia, Kyu.."_

"_Oh ayolah hyung, itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jika kau tidak percaya, bagaimana nasib anak kita?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa Wonhyun juga akan meniru sifat ibunya.."_

"_Yah! Setidaknya dia tidak pernah berbohong untuk membuatku bahagia."_

"_Belum, Kyu.. Tunggu sampai dia dewasa."_

"_Ketika hal itu terjadi, maka kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kusalahkan hyung." _Ucap Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Siwon tertawa karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun selalu memaafkannya.

Note :

This is it! Persembahan dariku untuk my fave couple WONKYU! Di dalam cerita ada beberapa hal yang aku buat sengaja. Misal, bagian W.O.N sengaja aku bikin Siwon yg dominan dan dibagian K.Y.U sengaja dibikin Kyuhyun yg dominan sesuai nama mereka. Pembawaan cerita dari W ke U dibuat dari yang berat sampai yang pembawaannya ringan. And yeah… jadi begitulah hasilnya ^^ Semacam drabble WonKyu yg diletakkan secara berurutan dan runtut. Kekekeke~ Persembahan untuk WONKYU day! HAPPY WONKYU DAY, WONKYU's FAMILY! {}

Beri saya pendapat anda mengenai cerita ini! Dan maaf untuk typo seperti biasa ~ Terima kasih ^^

#TebarPelukCiumWonKyu{}


End file.
